


Birthday girl

by zitrolena



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitrolena/pseuds/zitrolena
Summary: The content I'd wished for on Joanas birthday; *shaking my head in disbelieve at Movistar~-> 3 Chapters but maybe I'll write more If I get the inspiration





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://zitrolena.tumblr.com/post/186095820896/birthday-girl-part-2

Cris was already nervous before she even heard the knock on the door and the longer she had the time to look at her reflection the more uneasy she became.

She wore her hair loose because even though Joana called her “guapa” no matter what she was wearing, how hangover she was or how little they’ve slept, she knew that Joana loved playing with it and pulling it away from Cris’ neck, face or chest. And Cris loved those touches just as much.

When she heard the knock she immediately jumped up from her bed and one of her teddy bears fell onto the floor which didn’t bother her at all because it was much more important that she was the first one to reach her door. Cris stormed to the entrance before her family could.

“I’m going”, she screamed “It’s for me!!”. She really didn’t want anyone to let Joana in but her. She needed to see her birthday girl. Needed to see her hazel brown eyes and her stupid smirk and hear her laugh and just hold her. Needed her here. Now. Those 2 days they haven’t seen each other because Joana was on vacation felt so much longer. Cris always found it weird that people said that they missed someone after a few days even though they knew that they’ll come back soon, but now with Joana… god, she couldn’t imagine being away from her for even one second longer.

She opened the door, saw Joana and just stopped in her tracks for a seconds. Her girl was radiating. Joanas eyes fixated on hers right away. Her tongue brushed over her lips the second Cris laid her eyes on them. And that smirk… It was like one of those movie scenes but so much better because it was real. And wow, it took so much to not just kiss her right there in the middle of the street where everyone could see them and with her parents near.

“Hi, you”, Joanas voice was soft and her eyes sparkled.

Cris didn’t even realize how big the smile on her face was before it started hurting and she couldn’t contain the urge to touch her girl anymore. In a heartbeat she let all of her fall into Joanas chest and hugged her so tight as if she was trying to make up for those 2 days apart “Hi you, too birthday girl”.

Her hair smelled like salt and her cheek were even softer than normally and felt so good on Cris’ “I missed you so so much”. It was always weird to hear herself say something cheesy like that. But just remembering that that cheesy-courage was what brought them here after she told Joana that she loved her, was enough to encourage her to do it over and over and over again 

Joana chuckled and Cris could feel her arms tighten around her “I missed you too”. Her breath was warm on her cheek and probably made Cris’ cheeks even redder than they already were. “Couldn’t imagine spending my birthday any better already”. Okay nope, now the redness of her cheeks flew through the roof.

Cris heart started beating annoyingly fast and beating annoyingly calm at the same time which seemed to be her normal reaction whenever she saw Joana. She pulled away a little bit “God you’re cheesy”. The purple haired girl looked at her amused and in awe and Cris couldn’t stop herself from saying those 3 beautiful words she never thought she’d say out loud before she met Joana ”I love you”.

Joana laughed and hugged the blonde again “Who’s the cheesy one now?”. She touched Cris’ head and turned it so her ear would be even closer to Joanas mouth “I love you, too.”

Cris could feel the heat rise inside of her chest again and her lips felt dry without Joanas on her and that feeling was driving her crazy “Can we go inside now? As I said I really really missed you, you know?”. They both smirked before turning around and gliding through the open doorframe.


	2. Part 2: Birthday present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (It's kinda smutty and I'm really truly sorry about that)

The minute they got inside Cris’ room Joana pushed her against the closed door and all the hunger they both had took over their bodies. They started kissing each others mouths, cheeks, necks, chests. Then slowly one by one their T-shirts fell on the floor, covering the teddy that landed on the floor before and they fell onto the bed with Joana on top of her between Cris’ legs.

Sex was always important for Cris, she couldn’t deny that, but it was different with Joana. With her – everything was different. For them sex was like the cuddling afterwards and the longing looks from across the room and the face kisses and the “I love you”s and “I missed you”s and the holding each other when they were down. It was an act of love. Love radiated between them whenever they kissed or hugged or laughed together until their stomachs hurt. And Cris loved every bit of it.

Cris fingers were on Joanas neck, pulling her closer and closer, feeling every bit of skin of her on her own. “I could do this forever”, Joana sighed into Cris’ neck before pecking it again and again and again.

Cris smiled and somehow managed to turn over Joana so she was on top of her for once. If Cris was being honest, she has been a bottom in their relationship sex-wise most of the time, which was weird because she always felt like she was being in control everytime she had sex before. But slowly she was getting the courage to give just as much as Joana was and now that she got rid of her nails, even though cutting them broke her heart, she could finally do that and that was worth the loss.

“What are you doing?”, Joana asked amused, looking at her girlfriend on top of her smirking at her both shy and excited at the same time.

“Giving you your birthday present”, she said while letting her bra fall onto the sheets of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

They laid side by side on the warm sheets, both a little sweaty and really happy. The light from outside was shining through the window, lighting up the room in a warm yellow-orange colour. Joana was laying on top of Cris’ stomach playing with their intertwined fingers, counting them like a little child. Cris loved Joanas childish side. It was fun to see someone who’s mostly either smirking or kinda grumpy-looking in public being the biggest child ever when she was with Cris.

“This is a grumpy little guy right here” Joana whispered while covering Cris’ little finger with her hand. “And these two..” she smirked and started caressing Cris’ middle and index finger “those two are my favourites”.

Cris started laughing and pinched Joanas nose “You’re unbelievable!” Joana enjoyed feeling Cris’ laugh underneath her. She loved her laugh overall and sometimes she wondered if she ever saw something more beautiful.

“Heyyy don’t get dirty now”, Joana turned around to look at Cris who was still grinning at her all proud “I like them for making the peace sign possible”

“Ofcouuuuurse”. Cris sighed and pulled Joanas face to her to give her a kiss.

Joana layed her head on Cris’ chest and both kept on smirking for themselves for a little while longer.

“Hey Sapito..”. Cris voice was shaking a little but not to much “I actually had a plan for your birthday today. But we really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to and I really wouldn’t mind just laying here next to you all day and also tomorrow.”

Joana pushed herself up to look at Cris’s eyes. The thing was that Joana wasn’t used to being loved fully - with all her quirks and all her negativity and all the hate she had for herself and her mental illness. She only ever really had her parents and she knew that they loved her dearly but for her the love of parents always felt different than the love of people that didn’t “have” to do that. And Cris’ love just hit differently. It seemed so raw. Like an adult and a teenage love at the same time. Like a one in a lifetime thing, eventhough Joana never liked thinking about forever. But now, the only forever she wanted right in that moment was Cris and sometimes she felt as if loving her girl was the best thing that ever happened to her.

“What was your plan then?”. Her voice was soft, trying really hard to tell Cris that she loved her for the single fact of asking her if she was mentally well enough. She was so careful with her but not overprotective or controlling like her parents, but just purely loving.

“I can’t tell you. It would be a surprise, duh”, Cris mocked her.

“Duh”, Joana laughed and bit her lip “Be happy that I already love you because using that word is contra-productive on that part”. Her eyes turned to Cris who was still waiting for her to answer. “And yes, I don’t care what we do today. The only thing I want is be with you. I don’t care what we do as long as you’re by my side”

“You’re being cheesy again, Sapito”. Cris smiled and kissed her girlfriends lips and both of their smiles fit together like a key to a lock.

“As long as you’re here, I’ll be cheesy and you gonna have to live it”.

“I’ll happily live with it as long as you let me”, Cris answered and knew that Joana would say something even more cheesy as if they were in a cheesiness-competition so she stopped it by kissing her.

Love, cheesy-ass love. And there was nothing better than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me ideas or inspiration to write more, please!

**Author's Note:**

> -> Send me asks on tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/zitrolena) if you have any ideas for other fics or of of how this fic should go on.


End file.
